The Cold One
by LaurierRusee
Summary: Being tortured for the last 4 months is the most horrible dream she could have, until the day she was saved, by a complete, strong, handsome stranger.
1. Meeting Him

**Okay, checking over all the stories and got this one screwed up to so I fixed the mistakes and know exactly where I went wrong! So****rry guys!**

* * *

><p>I lay on the cold marble floor, and I wondered when was this ever going to end? I didn't belong here, I mean cross my heart to God, I've done a few bad things in my 13 years but I didn't deserve this, I tasted the blood in my mouth; he sewed my lips together because he was tired of my mouth. I didn't get this at all, these people were sick and twisted and I don't know; it began to seem like I couldn't cry anymore because I knew I was more than dead. I silently sobbed, somehow suicide was the only way out, so I began to look around, and look for something. Then the door was burst open and I silently prayed to God they were gonna let me go. Something flew off the door as it was being kicked in, something flashed in my eyes and I'm not sure what it was. I heard thumping and groaning and a little of growling and then it was up close, and I never opened my eyes and I mouthed the little prayer we learned in bible school as a child. I felt like I was being picked up, by a blizzard.<p>

"Do not fret, everything will be okay" I felt a hand, touch my hair and it was cold and I squirmed but it didn't affect his grip or balance.

"Don't hurt me" I mumbled though the opening without moving my lips

"I won't" I trusted him; he was taking me away, away from them, who abducted me and did bad things to me.

"How long where you in there?" He asked, I could feel the stranger's eyes on me and I didn't like it.

"What month?" My speech had become incoherent because my lips were still sewn together.

"October" said and I put up four fingers, and he shook his head

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you" He said, it was very painful to talk because I thought it hurt even worse because the wire looked old and a little rusted.

"Where going?" I mumbled

"My house, I'm not sure if you have parents, but I have to get you cleaned up first" He said, and I looked around and noticed that we were finally down at his car.

"Down, easy; sore" I mumbled and he set me down like I was a feather in the passenger side. He even shut the door very light and then came around and I saw his face. His jaw line was very set and strong, his hair was black and his eyes were some type of light color. His hands sort of nervously gripped the steering wheel.

"Why so cold?" I asked him

"You're cold?" He asked

"No, you" I mumbled out, but it sounded pretty clear

"I can't understand you, I'm sorry" I knew he understood me because he looked shocked when I asked him that. I tried to get into a fetal position but it hurt below the belt.

"Would you like to lie down in the back?" He asked and I shook my head no, and I felt asleep in the car. I wondered why I put so much trust in this guy. For all I know, he could be a rapist, or serial killer and I trusted him. I felt cold fingers on my arm and the freezing gasp of air brush against me and I wore shreds. He leaned in and picked me up and draped his jacket over me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked

"You're wearing less clothes than I am" He said and kept walking. His house was absolutely beautiful. It was big, like a mini mansion if you will, and he held me in his arms and stuck the key in the door.

"I have a roommate, to let you know if you hear things" he said and the house looked even bigger on the inside. There were two staircases on either side that led upstairs in a curved way.

"House pretty" I'm bleeding, I taste the blood and feel it running down my chin, and I saw his Adam's apple bulge.

"Sorry" I mumbled as he carried me up the stairs and down the hall.

"It's okay" He acted as if he struggled with the blood. He opened a door in a long hallway and the room was dark itself. It was a deep, rich green, everything and cherry oak wood matching dressers.

"Thank you, by the way" He said, and he remained silent until he reached the room. You can take a shower, but I will ask if I may to look over you" He said, and I blushed a little

"PhD" I said and he laughed.

"I will be back, I will go get something to take off the" He left; he didn't know what to call them. I sat and I was afraid to look at myself. Those four months I never looked at myself in the mirror and even if I was I was ashamed. I wondered why he'd have this big of a house and he looked older than I, 16, maybe 17 but when all of this hadn't happened to me, people would often guess I was that age. He came back with some type of wire cutters, and a first aid kit (bigger than normal, so a doctor would have this) and a frame. He sat down and I noticed his cheeks were rosy, and he handed me the PhD. I hmphed and made a small attempt to smile and he smiled. He started cleaning the outside holes first; taking good care of them and them he began to pick up the wire cutters.

"Squeeze if it hurts" He said and I went to grab for his hand and he put it right above his knee, I blushed and then tried so just shake it off. He looked at me, and then he held my chin.

"Keep absolutely still" He said and I felt the cutters grip the wire and he squeezed hard and I flinched, because of the pain.

"Sorry" He said and pressed a tissue to my bleeding lip. I held on tightly to his leg, a little cold, and he went on to the next one. It was about six or seven lines and it didn't go fast, and I hoped for it to be better. He cut all of them so my lips would part and when he cut the last wire I gasped.

"The next part is going to hurt even more, just keep holding on okay?" He said

"Kay" I was scared to move my lips, he gripped one, then paused. Then proceeded, and my grip tightened and he pulled it out and I squeezed my hardest.

"I'm sorry" He said and then he had to repeat it, again and again, and I was in tears on the tenth one. He sped his pace up, until he finished, and after he finished he hugged me tightly. I tried to hold the gauze up to my lips, and hug him with the other. When he let go, he looked angry, a cloud of revenge was running over his head. He cleaned my lips and applied gauze to it on the outsides with medical tape.

"I'll have a different set of clothes with you by the time you get out" He said and stood, collecting his things and leaving shutting the door behind him. I think they're dead, the men who took me, I think. I'm glad, I'm happy they're dead; they deserve it.


	2. Knowing The Boundries

I woke up the next morning to find both my lips swollen as I stood in the bathroom mirror. I looked down to notice that he's been in here while I slept. I brushed my teeth and then I heard a weird radio noise coming from back in the bedroom.

_"Um, are you still sleeping?"_ I knew it was him from his voice; I walked back into the bedroom and saw this intercom type, thing sitting on the nightstand. It had two buttons, a black one and a blue one.

_"If, you're awake, push the black one and hold it to talk to me" _He said and I pushed it

"Hi" I said and blushed

"Morning" He said "Um, if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to meet my roommate and breakfast is ready" He said

"Kay, thanks" I said and went back to rinse out my mouth. I did somewhat deflate my hair, after my shower I crashed pretty hard and the clothes he left were pretty interesting. A 'fang' shirt and matching pants, I thanked his silently because my legs were pretty banged up. I came out of my room and closed it, and tried to remember which way he brought me up. I went to the right of my door down the hall and came to the staircase. I walked slowly down it, the pain was bearable but hard and I noticed that I walked funny-like. At the bottom, I heard the noise and conversations so I just followed them.

"Good morning" I said and he smiled, and so did she

"Good morning" He replied

"Hi, I'm Cam" She said and reached her hand out to shake mines, I shook her hand as he pointed to the seat.

"Hi, Cam, I'm Rissa, I mean Larissa" I said

"Austrian?" She asked

"No, great grandmother's name" I said to her

"As I'm sure Cam would love to talk you till you're eighty, you need to eat" Cam herself looked to be only 15, and as bad as I wanted to ask, I thought it'd be rude so I didn't. As I ate I went through different type things in my head as to what exactly happened the day I was taken. I was waiting, for someone or something, and this guy maybe a little older than me came up and we talked and he pushed me, and I fell and everything else is blank. I remembered what my lips looked like this morning.

"I have the lips of a fish" I mumbled to myself, hoping they wouldn't hear

"The swelling will go down" He said

"That use to happen to me every time I used to eat kiwis" Cam added as I finished off my food. I lifted my hand to see if they had gotten any bigger, they hadn't.

"How old are you all?" My impulsive side showed a little and he laughed while Cam shot him a look.

"Well, Camilla's about 15" He said

"And Caelus's about 17" She said, he looked over at her like it was some type of fabrication.

"You look to be 15" Caelus said

"I'm 13, really" I said and they both looked at each over

"Looks can be deceiving" I said with my hand covering my lips.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Caelus as Cam reached over and grabbed my plate

"Ask away" He said sweeping his hand

"How come you found me?" I asked and he looked down at the table

"I wandered, too far astray" He said, but I felt he was lying and I wasn't about to accuse the man who save my life.

"I heard you scream, and I went to find out what exactly it was and found you" He said

"Are they dead?" I asked

"Yes, all of them" He said

"Did you kill them?" I asked them and he hesitated with the answer for a minute, then he spoke

"Yes" I shifted to get off the stool and went over to him which was only half a foot and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear and his hands wrapped around me

"You're welcome" He responded and the hug lingered, I felt safe for some reason in his arms. Maybe because it was he saved me, I don't know. I let go and realized, he was cold; it didn't bother me when we were close, it didn't bother me at all it just seemed odd. What is always cold? Vampire? Even I had to laugh at myself, they aren't real.

"When I eased myself back onto the stool, I found Caelus staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're such a strong person" He said, and I couldn't help the small smile that pushed its way on my face

"I can't imagine the things they did to you, and seeing the damage they've already done with your lips" He looked away.

"The things they did, never in a million years would I have guessed they would do to me" I said and found myself getting lost in the thought.

"They raped me, until I bled, until I screamed or tore. Until I cried or pleaded for one of them to kill me" I began to cry, I now found the objective of this all; to make me so horrified, so disgusted with men that no one would ever want me. Caelus got up and wrapped his arms around me. His touch made me cry even more, something about him just put my mind off in a daze, like a utopia for my own personal reason. His arms slid off, to cup my face.

"They're dead, not a breath left in them to cause you harm anymore" He started wiping the tears away. I tried to steady my breathing as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. I inhaled and got a breath full of him, but I wasn't sure on what that was exactly. I felt violated, and I had every right, I felt duped, and had every right, but I felt sorry for myself I think I should have been smarter.

"I uh have to call my parent's, or my brother, so they can come get me" I said

"I'd thought it'd be better if you stayed with us, at least until you're healed. I wasn't sure on how your family would react, seeing you in your more vulnerable moments" He said, as I thought it over in my head, he was right. I never noticed that Cam left the kitchen.

"To tell you the truth, I am only 13 years of age. Cam and I say 17 because it's easier to get access of things" He said

"I know this may sound a bit foolish, and all but do you and Cam by any chance happen to be vampires?" I asked, he backed away slowly and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yes" He answered "I have adoptive vampire parents and a younger sibling, other than Cam. How did you know?" He asked

"You were cold, and the first night I asked you, you avoided my question, although I know for a fact that you heard me" I said to him and he laughed

"Your secret's safe with me" I told him

"I never had a doubt it wasn't" He said, We've only know each other for a couple of hours and he trusted me just as I trusted him, and I felt this wasn't going to be a simple, friendship relationship, I knew for a fact it wasn't.


	3. On The Way Home

**I have the most amazing plans for Rissa and I hope you guys all stick with me for this one. It's something unexpected or _maybe_ a little expected I don't know and you guys can guess but I'm not telling till I get there. I know, I know, how could I do you like this? It's fine, because it'll pay off, I promise**

* * *

><p>I woke up after just talking with Cam and Caelus, they act like siblings. My dreams were simple, blank and dull and it had been the first in a long time that I woke up, with a smile on my lips. I went to brush my teeth and then plopped back on the bed. I push and held the black button.<p>

"Hey Vampy" I smiled to myself; I moved the pillow under my chin so I could wait for his response.

"Aren't you an early riser?" His voice was, normal. Not sleepy, lacking sleep or deprived of anything at all.

"Well, I felt I needed to see the sun today" I started thinking about our conversation. At how, he listened to everything, like an eager child learning to make M&Ms. He would often stop me, in the process of me telling him something and ask a question. After I stop laughing, I answered his childish question and returned with my complicated story adventure.

"Well, the sun definitely wanted to see you" I blushed, _was he flirting?_ I don't know, but I smiled. Two knocks and the door opened and I turned to look at the trespasser

"Hey Girly" Cam came in and placed herself in the Victorian floral chair.

"Hello Camilla" Caelus said over the intercom-like system, she smiled, laughing her beautiful blonde curly hair draping her small shoulders

"He always knows" She replied still laughing

"Well, the sun definitely wanted to see you" She said, in a mockingly tone, and before I knew it he was there, in my bedroom, door wide open; revealing me, in a small tee and shorts. Cam had to go and buy me sweatpants because the bruises hadn't completely healed. I was a bit surprise that the shorts didn't bother me; as long as I didn't sit Indian style I was fine. He was holding a small book, high up in the air. His black hair curled inward and rested on his forehead, his blue/whitish ghostly eyes gleamed with excitement as he waiting for Cam's response.

"What? You little-" She cut her words off and charged towards him, the same excitement in her hazel eyes. When she flew at him, with all her body weight combined with her vampiric abilities and he didn't budge one instant. He held it high in the air, away from Cam, pretending to read it.

"Give it back!" Cam yelled at him, he laughed and held it higher,

"Ugh" She slapped him hard, and I mean hard, if they were human, he'd probably would be bleeding by now

"Oww, no" He said and smiled and then they were off to it, they clearly acted like brother and sister, even though they weren't biological. I started to think of my parents, God I missed them and I didn't notice a small frown appear on my face until Cam sat down and asked me what was wrong.

"I miss them, maybe I can't stay. They say bruises heal faster with those you love" I said

"And all my things are there, but I don't want to leave you guys" I said to them, they smiled.

"Where exactly do you live?" Caelus asked me

"Over East" I asked ad Cam nodded

"We can go with you, as a backup. You never know; we can stay with a couple of my friends in Virginia, is it around there?" She asked

"Yeah, close" I said and she smiled

"Then I guess we're taking you home" She said and I nodded

"You guys will call me right? Every day?" I asked and they smiled

"Of course we will" Cam smiled and she left to begin packing her things

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Caelus asked

"Yeah, I miss them so much" I said and he nodded

"Thank you Caelus for everything you've done" I said to him and he smiled and kissed my cheek

"I should start packing" He said

"You need help?" I asked him

"I would love to" He said and he grabbed my hand and we walked to his room. I was a little surprised to see his room. It was black and a very deep blue, it was beautiful. He dragged a suitcase from his closet and opened it and he started folding his clothes and neatly packing them in the suitcase and I followed his motions, and Cam came in soon after.

"Rissa?" She asked and I had my back to her

"Yeah?" She didn't say anything for a while and when I turned around to face her

"I'll miss you" She was crying, but it was like nothing I've ever seen. Blood was coming down from her eyes; I went over and hugged her as tightly as I could

"I'll miss you too Cam" I felt myself crying, I was about to leave the people who saved me from hell, I wasn't so sure I could do it, I could do that to them or myself.

"Girls, let's finish packing, we've got a long flight ahead of us" Caelus interjected and Cam nodded, her beautiful blonde curly locks shaking beneath her. We helped Caelus finish packing for about maybe a week or two and I had to sit on the suitcase so he could zipper it. We laughed and I had nothing really to pack. I jumped into the shower since Caelus and Cam made the decision that we were leaving tonight. Cam gave me some jeans and a Metallica t-shirt; I didn't know she listened to them and she helped me brush my hair. We waited downstairs for Caelus and when he came, wandering down the steps I believed that I never saw anything more beautiful in my life. His hair was black, jet black and his eyes were grey now, and every time I looked at them they hypnotized me into a state where I couldn't comprehend anything. He was wearing this deep ocean blue shirt and dark jeans, he looked magnificent.

"Are we ready?" He asked and I nodded. We sat in the living room which was to the left if coming down the left stairs and if you were coming down on the right the room to the right was the kitchen. Cam helped me get up off the couch, seeing I still had a little trouble sitting and getting up from my pelvis. He opened the door and Cam and him but their bags in the back and I got in the back seat, and I was a little surprise to see Cam climb back with me.

"I wanna sit next to you" She said and I smiled. I usually thought that you had to pre order plane tickets and stuff, but I've never ordered any, so I wouldn't really know all about that. It was a long drive to the airport and when he did get there, I was asleep and Cam was leaning on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Rissa?" She called, I squirmed a little

"Yeah Cam?" I asked

"I can't explain this exactly but I think something is going to happen and I don't want it to" She said

"I'm going to be fine" I told her

"Just, be careful okay?" She offered

"I will, I promise" She smiled and settled back on my shoulder as I dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let everyone know, the next chapter is about the flight and how she deals with that and after that is when the real drama sets in. I hope it comes out how I imagine, if not then it's gonna be delayed getting up here, I want that chapter perfect.<strong>


	4. I Think I Love Him

**Guys I hope that this chapter isn't that boring, I was kind of occupied with another story of mines. The next chapter is the meeting the parents and I'm nervous about that one. So, here it is guys**

* * *

><p>Walking from the car to the airport was scary, but Caelus held my hand. Gave me his support fully and it helped calm me. I didn't like flying at all, but if they were there, I didn't mind at all. Cam hung onto me, and I could tell she was about to cry again.<p>

"Not here, too many people. I'll miss you" I told her

"I love you, even if I don't know that much and I do" She said, Caelus cleared his voice

"Girls, our flight leaves in 2 hours; anything you wanna do before then?" He asked, I looked at Cam and she looked at me

"No" We said simultaneously, and laughed when we realized that

"I just wanna talk with you guys" I said, we sat own and I laid on the chairs, my legs on Cam and my head in Caelus's lap.

"When's your birthday?" Cam asked me

"In two days" I said

"REALLY?" Cam asked, I nodded

"Well, we're definitely gonna do something about that" Caelus interjected, I smiled

"I love you guys" I told him

"We love you too" Cam said, she seemed tired

"I love you" Caelus near whispered, and kissed my forehead

"What is your favorite color?" He asked me

"Black" I answered

"What's yours?" I asked him

"Blue" He answered

"What's your birthday?" I asked him

"December 31st" He answered, I smiled

"Your heart is big" He said, I smiled at him

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"I mean, it's big. It's loving, it's caring, I'm going to miss it and I'm going to miss you" He leaned down and kissed me. The last few days with them, I've began to care about them, and realize that we've made our own little family. I would miss them; I would love them until forever.

"I'm going to miss you too" I spoke after we broke away. I just laid there and talked, and Cam was there but she was asleep; Caelus called it awakening. It was where you just thought, and you can't really hear unless you chose to, or something like that. We talked about, anything and everything, and even the personal things. Like what I was like before I got abducted. Before I knew, it was time to board. Caelus helped me up and I tapped Cam and she woke up. We boarded and Caelus held my hand the whole way, I was very grateful for that. We seated and I felt the pressure of seeing them again. My mother and father and brother. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and I felt him press a kiss onto my forehead. I was going to miss him the most, but I can't tell Cam or anyone else for that matter. I think I loved him. I smiled, and before I knew it, I was asleep and I felt his arm go around me.

"Larissa, wake up" Caelus shook me

"We're here" He said, I looked around and saw people getting up and stretching.

"Caelus, I'm scared" I told him, tears in my eyes. I pick now to get separation anxiety

"It's okay, shh" He pulled me up for a hug, my breath quickened and I didn't know what to do.

"Breathe, you have to breathe" He said, and started stroking my back; some people looked around at us while he tried to calm me down.

"You're okay, you're fine. I have you" He said, I started to calm down, he smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home" I smiled weakly at him, as he got his bags from the compartment above us and we exited the plane. He held my hand, kissing it when he felt I was becoming unsure of myself. Cam pulled up in a rental car and the realization hit me. I was going home. I clung to Caelus in the backseat, him kissing my head for support.

"We're gonna go get settled because I want to make sure nothing happens" Cam told me "I'll be in the house next door and Caelus will be in the car outside. You scream if anything and I mean _anything _goes wrong" She said, I nodded. They checked into a hotel, the two rooms were attached which I thought was a good idea. They sat their things down.

"I thought you might like this to wear to see your parents again" She said. It was so beautiful. It was a deep ocean blue sweater dress; it looked about just enough to stop at my knees. She also pulled out some grey boots, which were also amazing.

"Cam" I didn't get to finish as she cut me off

"You're wearing them, no questions asked" She smiled. Go, in my room and take a shower, I'll bring the clothes in" She said, I just merely nodded and went to her room. I turned on the shower and took my clothes off, letting the water pelt down on my skin. My arms were getting lighter and lighter and so were my legs, and it was getting easier and easier for me to stand for long periods of time. I took a long time a with the flight, by the time I was out and dressed, it was 6pm. I shook off the fear and opened the door combining the two rooms. When I stepped out, Caelus stared at me for a long time.

"You look pretty" I smiled

"You look beautiful" His face was sad, as if he was losing; he was, me. I almost began to cry, he came over and hugged me.

"Your parents are probably worried sick. Let's get you home" He kissed my cheek. He held my hand tightly with his as we walked out of the hotel and to the rental car. He opened the door for me, and then got in, he sat with me in the backseat. I didn't mean to, but I started crying.

"It's okay, Larissa. Things will be better, things will be fine, as long as you're happy I'm happy" I think he knew. I think I'm in love with him.


	5. So Long Ruined Memories

**I'm becoming more serious about this story. The first 4 chapters were crappy, I know and I apologize. This chapter is very sad and very detailed and I lost it when writing this.((WARNING))(( It contains rape scene, body mutilation and self harm)) It's very depressing and I found myself getting sick to my stomach writing this chapter. Larissa goes through a lot and I wanted to make this chapter about several different things. ABUSE is wrong and if you or someone you know is being abused, please, please get them help. You never know what may happen and you and others want the safety of them to be okay. SELF HARMING, if you know anyone who does this, or if you do it, they have so many hotlines and websites to where you can talk it out, don't ever feel like you're in it alone because there are thousands of people who are in the same situation. This chapter really hit my heart and I feel like Larissa is a real person and sadly people do sick things like this and I just never want this to happen, to anyone. **

* * *

><p>The drive was just with me crying into Caelus's arm and he let me. When we pulled up in front of the blue house, my nerves were on end. I was scared, to think of what they might think of me, their judgments, and criticism. I also learned I have anxiety too from the four months of being in hell.<p>

"Are you ready?" He asked me. Mentally, hell no; physically yes.

"No, y-yes I-I dunno" I told him, rubbing my palms together; he took one of my hands.

"You'll be fine, you will I promise you" He said, I didn't notice Cam wasn't in the car anymore because she moves so fast. I wish she was, I'm pretty sure I could use all the support I could get

"I feel like I'm letting myself down by doing this. Do they even remember me?" I asked myself, more than Caelus

"Of course they remember you! Their beautiful, talented daughter who was taken away!" I can't say that it calmed me to a certain point, because it didn't. I was worried, nervous and almost vomiting; I don't think I was ever this worried about something.

"I think your parent's would like you to be alone. They want quality parent-daughter time" He said, and smiled, and I realize how much I've missed my parents. I gave him a peck on the cheek, and he smiled and I got out. I ran my hands down my dress and started walking; I miss my loving, caring gentle parents. When I got to the door, I ignored the little voice telling me to run away and I stayed. I knocked three times, and waited. I was about to knock again when the door swung open. My stomach knotted itself and I wasn't sure if I could talk or not.

"Larissa?" It was my brother, Michael. He spoke my name in disbelief, like he just couldn't believe that I was there; neither could I.

"Yeah?" I said, I had tears in my eyes, and he did as well. I've never felt more close to my family; I've got my brother back, my family and I was going to be happy dammnit.

"We all thought you were dead" He said, and hugged me close to him; I could tell he missed me. I missed him joking around and playing and trash talking with me

"I know, I know" I turned to look back, but the car was gone; I felt him though. I felt Caelus's sadness about losing me the most. I love you Caelus, I always will because you were the one to save me

"MOM! DAD! Rissa's home" He smiled widely as the footsteps ran and they stopped before me. They looked so surprised and I was searching for a grin. Maybe I shouldn't have come at all, but I heard something about being in denial when you find your missing child.

"Rissa" My mother smiled and hugged me, but something just fell apart with her façade. It didn't seem like she truly missed me and same with my father. They must be in denial, I guess, maybe it's just they didn't think I was alive. I mean after months of looking for me, I'd be in denial because I'd always ask myself 'why wasn't I looking in the right places?'.

"I missed my little girl" My father smiled and my mother mumbled something to him. I just thought that it was usual, and well, normal. He came over and hugged me tightly as I gasped for air, this was my family, my mother looked as if she had tears in my eyes.

"We missed you Rissa" My brother said, I smiled. This, does turn out to be a happy ending for me. I missed my parents, as they sat me down and badgered me for questions; I missed game night, and football night and pizza night. The whole ordeal, but never have I wanted something so bad now, and what I wanted was their acceptance. I noticed my father looked less than pleased.

"Daddy, you okay?" I asked him, he nodded, keeping his eyes on something hidden from my view at the dining table. He just stared at it intently as if it held a message hidden from others or as if it was DaVinci's code.

"Yes, I'm fine" He got up and entered the kitchen, my mother keeping anxious eyes on him. My brother Michael, doing the same. I didn't want to say anything but they're acting weirdly; I heard my father mutter curse words as he slammed the phone down. He stayed there for a while, just angriy pushing buttons and Michael and mom tried to take away my attention from dad to them.

"So, Rissa how'd you get here?" Michael asked me, he held my hand as my mother looked at me curiously

"Someone saved me, they should on their way to the airport" Cam told me to say that, I didn't want to but I could hear her now and I didn't want to doubt the rage and power of a vampire.

"Oh, okay" He said, and smiled. My mother had a tissue, drying her tears; I have my family again, and I also think I have what I wanted from them. Acceptance.

"I missed you guys, the whole time they took me I kept thinking of you all" I told them, my eyes started to well, and tears slowly began gliding down my cheeks. I don't think they know or at least understand what those months have done to me, physically and mentally.

"Aww, Rissa don't cry" Michael said to me, hugging me close. I hugged him back "I love you guys" I mumbled

"I hate them, they did the most horrible things and I'm glad they're dead" I said and my father's mouth dropped. It was like he wasn't expecting me to say that; that they were dead

"There dead?" He asked me, I smiled and nodded. I thought he would smile to but he kept his face straight, no emotion peeking through the mask of his

"All of them?" My mother asked me, I turned to look at her, and her eyes seemed…hopeful

"Yes, all of them" I said, I wiped my eyes as Michael gave me a tissue; I mumbled a small thanks. I'm glad Michael here to help me; I love my brother

"Do you remember what happened the day they took you?" My father asked, I shook my head. I don't recollect anything from that day.

"No, I don't remember anything like that. I just remember, and vividly where I was for four months, did-did you guys realize I was missing?" I asked them, I always wondered if and when they really knew I wasn't missing. My friends used to tease that they have this parental intuition or something; I just always called it silly.

"Of course we did, we loved you!" My mother said, she grabbed my other hand, and clasped onto it

"We realized you were gone when you friends called asking for you" My father said, I was closer to my dad then my mom, he got me everything I've always wanted; I loved him for that

"And where are your friends again Rissa?" Michael asked me again, I thought it was a little weird but Michael was always hitting on some girl, so it was just a 'no hitting on my friends/savior' moment.

"We don't care about her friends" My mother said quietly, and looked at him

"It's about 9 right now" My father interjected, I really didn't want to know the time, but just spend it with them

"At the airport" I heard Cam tell me that, I think she was next door or farther away because it was a little faulty.

"Good" My father smiled, and to be honest it scared me. My stomach knotted and I then began to realize something. That smile was the same smiles my tormentors used, the smile that always let me know that they were about to do something drastic and utterly disgusting.

"Daddy?" I asked, he just stared at me with that smile; it sickened my stomach and I could taste it rising in my mouth. I was frightened, he wouldn't become one would he? Maybe he's having a mental breakdown, I heard that once on the Discovery Channel.

"Daddy?" He got up and started walking towards me, I backed up in my chair. My eyes filled with fear, what happened to the love and care he was showing to me?

"Mom?" She started to smile at me too, which made me more frightened, at lease I have Mikey

"Michael, what's wrong with them?" I asked, as he stared at him. I could see his face began to turn to a face of hatred

"They're wishing those idiots would've did their job right" I looked at him, what? What p-people? The k-kidnappers?

"Michael? What are you talking about?" I asked him, I stuttered and my words were filled with fright. I just, I can't let this happen again; not again.

"You weren't supposed to come back. You were supposed to be dead, but we'll fix that" I stood up but Michael pushed me back down, he pinned my shoulders to the chair as what I've always known to be my mother and father tied my hands together.

"Mommy, daddy please?" I begged they looked at me with cold glaring eyes. I was their enemy and they were predators and I was prey. Michael put tape over my mouth, and I looked up at him; Cam was right, she was right she was always right. I looked at them as tears poured out of my eyes; they planned it, for me to be kidnapped and raped and violated.

"You were supposed to be dead, they could do whatever they wanted as long as we didn't hear from you again. And what? You're here now" Michael said, pacing back and forth across the floor in front of me. I just wanted out, I didn't want this anymore.

"I thought you loved me" I mumbled to them. He stopped and rubbed his chin and stared at me

"Oh, God no. We just wanted you out the picture and stupid idiots couldn't even do that" He said, I now noticed he had a switchblade in his hand. I remembered it oh so well; he would show it to me and make me promise that I would never tell, and I would always promise him.

"Come on" Michael grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me upstairs to my room.

"I fucking hate you!" He poked me with the blade. He pushed me into my room, I used to love this room and now I don't.

"You stared this, without you we would be a happy family" He said, he slammed my head down and it hit something hard, under the blanket on the bed. I whimpered. I could see the blood on the blanket and it dripped down on me. I was still standing as I tried to move my head away from whatever was under the blanket.

"Nope, nope nope" He said, I heard him laugh as the tears came down again. I paused as I tried to listen to what he was doing. I heard his pants unzip.

"Micheal no, please stop" I mumbled through the tape; he laughed

"What?" He asked taunting me

"Stop" I cried out through my tears "Please, stop" I said

"Please continue? Larissa you naughty girl" I shook my head and as I did I could feel it digging deeper in my skin. I felt him pull my dress up, I yelled and he grabbed me from behind and put the blade to my neck

"Scream again and I'll kill you" I paused, and shut my eyes; and I screamed again.

"You know what? After all you've been through, I'm going to make you suffer" He said, and at that moment, I have never been this frightened of what he might do. I felt him poke me with something, I cried more.

"NO!" I yelled but it only earned a smile from him. He bent me by my hips at an odd angle and I tried to kick him, but he only dug his nails into my skin which made me scream

"Don't Michael, please" I said. He thrust into me and made me release a load, scream of pain and agony. I could only cry, nothing I would do at this point would help me; if I screamed, no one would hear me because no one cares.

"You like that you little bitch don't you?" He asked

"STOP IT!" I yelled at him and he thrust harder and I cut my head again as it slammed into whatever was on the bed.

"You'll be my little slut. All mines" He made me sick to my stomach. He yanked out which made me cry, I could see blood on the floor; he laughed.

"Stop Michael!" I yelled at him but he didn't. He paused and nothing happened but my blood dripped on the floor. I think it's over. I would like it if he just slashed my throat now, just let me die; nothing happened and I think the worse it-

"Owwww" My breath got jagged, I could feel him inside me. I thought of the trucker, he always put it there, always raped me from behind, it was always anal sex for him. He pounded into me, as If I was a punching bag; his nails were deep into my skin and I could feel the blood spilling and the bruises forming. I started to become numb, and I couldn't feel anything, not my front or back.

"Michael, why?" I cried, why me?

"Because you're my slut now" He yanked out of me and I felt blood drip down my leg, blood and something warm. From all the rapes, it was his. He yanked my arm and threw me down on the floor, as my face contacted with the carpet, my nose cracked and I screamed

"OW!" Tears were gliding down my cheeks as the blood crept down my nose, and over my lips; I could taste my own blood. He began cutting Cam's dress in half, revealing an over exposed me. My body was red, and bruised, from before I still had old words on me. He smiled as he read them. I felt the cold tip on the blade on my stomach.

"Please, no" He began cutting into my skin, making sure the pain lasted me; making sure I suffered. The tears from my eyes started mixing with my blood. I began to get dizzy and I turned my head and vomited; the only color I saw was red. I turned my head and Michael was raising his hand, I looked at him with pleading eyes, he smiled. He brought his hand down on my newly added cuts.

"NO!" I screamed as the pain surged through my upper body. He flipped me over and began on my back mumbling as he cut.

"You're my slut now" He mumbled as I cried my soul out. I could feel him making criss crosses on me, and then he dropped the blade next to my head.

"Done" He beemed and he slammed the door as he left. I grabbed the blade on the floor, and thought long and hard. I untied myself and stared at my wrist. I have nothing to love for anymore, nothing. As that blade that's ashamed me moments before is now taking me away, away from all the pain I've ever known. I began to cut the other wrist, I'm starting to feel free. As if I've never know to what I am, my existence was never real. I watched the crimson bleed out as I picked the blade up one more time.

"I'll be happy now" And maybe I won't go to hell. I picked it up and put it against my neck. So long world, I thought as I dragged it across my skin. So long pain, so long world, so long ruined memories.


	6. Found

**It's not much, for anyone that's still reading this, I'm kinda going through a writer's block phase for this story, so yeah**

* * *

><p>My whole body ached, I couldn't move and I could barely breathe. That memory played in my head again and again until I felt my eyes stinging, as I tried to open them and could barely open past a slit. Spots and swirls of colors greeted my eyes, a strong color stood out to me: green. I sighed, regretting doing it as a sharp pain shot through my throat.<p>

"R-Rissa?" The voice was tearstained, and weak. Vulnerable, and saddened. I felt a warm hand grabbed mines, and as I tried to squeeze her hand, another sharp pain shot up my arm.

"C-ah" I tried to call his name, but was stopped by the sharp pain again. Cam's sobs got louder, as she squeezed my hand.

"You tried to kill yourself?" I shut my painful eyes, even though I couldn't see anything. Heartbreaking sobs emerged from Cam again, and I just laid there, just fucking laid there. I couldn't see anything, I could barely move myself as her sobs began to get louder "God, I'm so sorry. Larissa, I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there" My family, they were monsters, I hated them; especially Michael. As I thought of their deaths I felt like I was becoming another person; like something was coming of me, getting to me, taking me away.

"Rissa, I-" She began until she stopped. I couldn't see what she was doing, until I heard the set of footsteps approaching. A tiny strand of fear was washed away, before I wouldn't have wanted him to see me like this, but now I couldn't care less. I was trying to listen for something, anything to tell me what they were doing; until I heard the door click. My breath sped up as my mind jumped back to Michael leaving me in my room

"Larissa, it's me Caelus" He mumbled, but all I was hearing was the loud, harsh slam of the door when he left me alone. I heard quick footsteps and a small creak "The door's open, I'm sorry" Just from his voice I can tell he wasn't doing too good, and he probably wasn't looking too good either. I felt his big, cool hand slip into mines; I couldn't even hold his hand "God, I'm so sorry" You could hear his voice cracking, he thought this was all his fault, when reality it was mines.

"I never thought…that, that" I was breaking him down? Me? I felt wet drops on my hand; his tears. He was crying, I've never seen him cry before "God, I should've…never let you go" I could feel my eyes burn, as the hot tears began sliding down my cheeks. I could feel his cold thumb brush across my cheek, wiping away the saddened tears. I didn't want to see him like this, I would never want to see him like this. He held tightly onto my hand, even though I couldn't hold onto his; I heard him sniffle and clear his throat a few times.

"I mean" He slowly exhaled, and squeezed my hand a little too hard "I wouldn't have left you with those, those…bastards if I had of known" I knew that he wouldn't have, but he didn't know and I was even stupider for wanting to see them "You didn't know" I couldn't even grab his hand to show him it wasn't his fault, but mines.

"It was not your fault" It was, he had no idea! Caelus, I hope your listening to me "I am" I can't smile to him anymore, I quickly shook off the thought. They didn't want me, they had those guys take me because they didn't want me. I could feel my eyes burning, I wasn't going to cry over this, over the fact that I _don't _have a family.

"You have me" He squeezed my hand tightly before a set of noiseless footsteps trailed in the room

"_And_ me" I weakly smiled at her. Right now, I wanted to be alone, sitting in a dark corner with all my hurt. She told me so, she fucking told me so! She didn't want me to go home, but I did anyway because I fucking _missed_ my parents. I felt the bed shift, and cool, long arms wrapped themselves around me carefully.

"It's going to be okay" It's not! I'm fucking paralyzed, I can't move, or speak I'm surprised that I'm breathing. My eyes began burning as I thought about how close I was to actually dying. And, when I really think about it, I'm hurting them too; because I know that deep inside he's just wishing he can take away all the pain, but he can't.

"I do, but we'll figure something out" His cold lips pressed a kiss to my temple. I wished that I could hug him back "You don't have to. There's a doctor coming in to see you later" A doctor, isn't he a doctor? He smiled, and scooted closer to me.

"I am a doctor, but I didn't think you'd be comfortable if _I_ checked you out" He's right. Even as his cold body was pressed lightly against mines, it felt as if he had heat radiating off of him._ This is going to be one of the longest, injury episodes I've ever experienced._


	7. Happy Birthday

**First off, I'd like to thank luvsvamps, you were like the little extra shove that I needed. I just recently got a fully functional computer after breaking mines, so that's why it took so long. So, I'm still a little brain dead, but I hope you can at least enjoy a little of it.**

* * *

><p>As my eyes began thrumming, I lied still as I was coming to. I could hear slight, uneven breathing; that's how I figured that I wasn't alone. Not trying to disturb the most likely sleeping vampire, I thought. How in the hell did I get into this? And willingly drag two people down with me? It's sick, and twisted, and really fucked up. <em>stay quiet for a moment please? <em>Cam's soft spoken voice was easily recognized, and I listened as she quietly padded across the floor and woke up who I believed was Caelus.

"Wh-umm" He cleared his voice, and I could hear him shifting in the chair that was pulled closely to the bed. It was like I could almost see him, tired eyes and wearily expression on his face.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while, I'll watch her" I was met with silence, and I could tell they were having a silent debate about it. I heard shifting, and then felt a pair of cold lips on my forehead, before his footsteps sounded as they made they're way out. She sat down, and waited for the sound of his door closing to speak.

"Hi" Her voice was still weak, and as I peeked my eyes open to look at her, her eyes were pink "The doctor is coming in an hour or so. I mean, Caelus did all he could to his doctoral ability" As she mumbled more and more about the doctor, she felt just so out of place, and she studdered a lot, not like the bright and shining Cam I met. She sat, twisting something in her hands, fumbling and almost dropping the white tube before she spoke again.

"Rissa, I-I" She paused, having trouble voicign her concerns "I-I uh, cleaned your wounds" She coughed, and laughed a little nervously "I saw, what-what that bastard did" She was visibly shaking "Bad, God it was so bad, we had to keep you drugged up half the morning, and even then; all you did was cry. Even know, your still kinda doped up but, I mean you don't hurt anymore do you?" No, I don't. There was a few strong knocks that sounded throught the house, and Cam looked towards the door.

"He's early, d-do you want me to stay with you?" I looked at her pleadingly, I couldn't do this on my own. She nodded, biting down on her bottom lip, trying to keep some of her composure as she went to answer the door. To be honest, I was scared, of everything, of anything really and I couldn't do it on my own. I could hear the muffled voices in the hallway, and I hated it. As she rounded the corner, the doctor behind her, I tensed. He looked, he looked like _one of them_. As I stared at the doctor, Cam came to my side, stealing away my attention.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" I looked at her, as the tears began sliding down my cheek "Larissa?" Her voice was pleading, I wet my lips, they were rough, and dry as I tried to form words to talk to her. They didn't know, certain things I haven't told them, they shouldn't know! They..

"H-he" It felt as though someone tried to stab me in the throat, dry and painful "L-l-l-" I could feel more tears sliding down as a rough cough shook my throat, but I wanted to continue, I needed to "L-loo-ooks" I took a breath, it hurt the more I tried, like I was being rejected in the face of God "L-li-ke" My throat was itching, and badly, I wanted to scratch it, but it was there, the thick scar, not even begining to make an attempt to heal. Trying to find the rest of my voice, I glanced a look up at Cam, the bold red tracks trailing down her face. I sniffled, not glancing a look to the doctor. I tried to keep my focus on her, and trying to tell her what I wanted to say; not noticing the way my eyes wandered over to him. I snapped my eye shut, trying to recoil myself away from the both of them, turning painfully on my side which resulted in an painful cry. It was burning, my stomach was burning, and even then I tried to pull my legs to my chest, more tears slipping out as pain shot up my spine.

"Riss-" Cam's soft spoken voice wasn't enough as the memories bombarded my mind. I could feel their hands on me, pulling and yanking, shoving and pushing me and, a-and I hated it. I could feel _his_ thick, fingers around my neck; and that one spot. It was more psychological torture than anything. I quickly reached up and tried to scratch away _his_ kisses and the searing pain radiating in my neck and as I pulled my hand down, and open my eyes to see the dark red liquid staining my fingertips. Cam's nimble fingers gently pulled my hand toward her, as she cleaned the blood off of my fingers, her tears still coming as they were. The doctor reminded me too much of him, and I hated that.

"Thank you for your services Matthew, but they are no longer needed" His voice sounded strain, and I wouldn't look up at him, I couldn't.

"I see" The doctor nodded as he left the room, and Cam curled my hand, and held it close to her chest. She stared at me for a while, taking a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear. She looked at me lovingly, as I averted her eyes.

"Happy...birthday...to you" She started singing softly, and brokenly "Hap-py birthday...to you" She tried to weakly smile at me, shutting her eyes and letting her tears fall "Happy Birthday to Larissa, Happy Birthday to you" I looked at her, crying as she weakly smiled at me. Carefully, she stood, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She sighed, and released me, getting up to sit at the end of the bed, as he took up the chair next to the bed. He leaned on his forearms, half hovering on the bed.

"You tried to talk" I kept my eyes averted from his gaze "Larissa" I kept my eyes were they were, firmly staring at his chest. To be honest, I wanted him close, to me. Without a word, he walked around the bed, and manuvered himself so that myhead would lie on his shoulder. _Tell me a story_ I thought to him, and he leaned his head away to peer at me

"A story?" I looked up at him, as he showed a weak smile "A story it is, let me think-

"Remember th-the time we had to go get Rickie's grandma?" Cam's own little laugh peered out, slipping itself into the gloomy space.

"Would you like to hear that story?" I looked up as to tell him to continue, his arm snaking under my neck, and curling to lay on my shoulder.

"Rickie's a good friend of mines, he a vampire like us and his grandma" I watched an almost fond smile curling his lips "Had gotten into some weed brownies he had made and her and her bestfriend Betty stole his car and went to Vegas" Cam scooted closer to me,sitting in the chair resting her head by my hand.

"_And_ she bit one of the male strippers" He laughed, his chest vibrating with laughter "That's how she got banned out of what-"

"Five" Caelus answered

"Five clubs" I wish I could laugh, it'd make this moment even better "You know, that was the first time Caelus got his ass whipped by a grandma" I could feel myself weakly smiling

"Did not, liar" Caelus told her, she smiled at him; I looked between the two, almost having a silent conversation amongst themselves. He leaned over, and pressed a kiss to my cheekbone.

"Stupid vampire" Cam grumbled as she sat on the windowseat, staring down at the note he left "Whah, I'm getting Jason to come" She imitated the elder vampire "_bullshit_" I looked at Cam tilting my head, trying to figure out the blonde's sudden rage against _my_ new doctor. Her blonde curls bouncicng in fury along with her. And you won't like him" I was wondering what this 'Jason' had done to her.

"Jason's just a fucking jack rabbit; but, but he does know what he's doing" She said, fighting along with her conflicted self "It would be so much _fucking_ better if he just checked you out his fucking self" I flinched and she caught on to her words, silently cursing herself for it.

"Rissa, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry" I nodded to her, trying to compose myself "I wasn't thinking" I stared down at the water, beneath the white bubbles.

"Your lips are getting better" I nodded, noticing the way the dots are now scabbing over. I still couldn't walk, too much pain for it "I just, I want somebody who you can be comfortable with you know?" I nodded, thinking about what she said.

"No don't, I'm stupid don't listen to me" _but, it might be an okay idea. I mean instead of him trying so hard to track down a doctor that doesn't look like one of them he can't just do it himself_. She looked at me, head tilted to the side as if she was carefully thinking "Do you really want him to see you like this? Over your injuries?" _There's no one more that I trust than you and him_, she looked at me, and she could almost feel guilty.

"Oh alright!" She said as I glared at her, and she exited to give him a call. By now, all my cuts had closed themselves up. Did I really want him to see the aftermath of this all?

"He said okay! And he told me that since he's already seen...them, and for me to put some antibacterial on them" I nodded, trying to move my legs. After Cam helped me out of the tub, and dressed, she told me that she had to put the cream on some of the cuts.

"You know, we can always put it off until tomorrow morning, it's kinda weird you know _and_ on your birthday" She said, I hook my head no, and she nodded, folding my shirt over to reveal the cuts. With short, gentle movements, she began putting the white cream on my stomach.

"You know, sometimes it feels like I've know you forever" She said, a smile tugging at her lips; _I know, me too._


End file.
